Talk:Lambent
Act 3 I don't get it. Are the Drones you fight in Act 3 Gears 1, lambent, because they are on the "Dark" Wretches side. Because that would mean the Boomer you see on tha elevator(not the one you go into the hollow with)lambent?But that would mean, that every drone or enemy you see there, is lambent until the Theron Gaurds, maybe even the Therons are lambent, they're just protecting something they took over.User:GEARS OF WAR 2 The drones probably weren't lambent. You have to remember, wretches aren't sentient. They're not used as foot soldiers, they're used like attack dogs. Just because they go lambent doesn't mean that they're going to change sides. They're going to stay loyal to which ever group raised and trained them. User:Demonic Knight *DK has it right on the money.--Jack Black 06:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Lambent Tickers The area they spawn from is glowing the same colors as Imulsion but when they come out of the hole they look like regular tickers and no ink smoke. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_izKXFB5Ug --Jack Black 01:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I was just about to delete that. Someone is useing fanon...--That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles 06:10, 3 May 20 There is no evidence to support that raam is still alive, whilst it may be speculated he is there is no evidence for it. --Royal Theron 13:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :RAAM is dead. Getting shot in the head dos that and don't forget the Lightmass bomb destroyed everything in the Outer Hollow.--Jack Black 14:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Lambent Drones not killing Delta-One We all remember Cole killing a single drone that TRY jumping onto the elevator. And we all expect his friends killing delta since its a War. But they did not which lead into a wave of "omg halo like alliance". We I hate to burst (actually i love bursting theories) the theory that have no merit. Here is the break down 1)Delta flooded the Hollows. Killing everything underground. Locust Horde which was advancing into Jacinto and some escaped the flooding, the Lambent which was still in the city. And all the stranded and gears left behind. :Now if I was the lambent which are ex locust. I would not like an massive flood in my homes. ::So no way in hell an alliance can be formed. 2)Why did they not shoot Delta? :Simple, they were recovering the Lambent Drone's "soul". 3)What we seen in the civil war, the Locust and Lambent ARE killing each other and it seem the Lambent are having massive losses in the streets of Nexus, since no dead Horde members are seen but Lambent are. :My conclusion, the Lambent allowed Delta to enter the palace. They must of think Delta had a better chance of killing the queen then them selfs. Thats my two cents. But the bottom line. There is NO alliance why Epic did not show an alliance :D --Jack Black 20:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Lambent Kantus I could have sworn I saw a glowing Kantus following a bunch of grubs up a two part stairwell, just slightly after Cole and Baird land in a grindlift. Can anyone else confirm this, or what?Aryeonos 09:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Doubt it. But I'll look it up. Gears of 3 look more gears three stuff involving lambent: http://forums.gametrailers.com/thread/gears-of-war-3-scans-/1061286?page=1 06:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :About time someone found the scans in a better resolution.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) parasite? so whats all this about a parasite ralok 16:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) -It's a bug in the imulsion fumes that infects the locusts (turning them lambent) And possibly humans (giving them rust lung.) Chris-the-killer 20:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :But what is the soruce on this information, i have heard nothing about a parasite anywhere. Not in the game or in the books? or did i miss something ralok ::Fanon info is Fanon.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) then remove it, i cant do it because whenever i edit a wiki (that isnt mine) i somehow irreperably mess up the formating ralok 01:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Theories? My theory on the lambent (and rust lung) infection goes like this: Before the light mass bombing the parasite in the imulsion fumes was only strong enough to infect wretches (and barely infect them at that.) However after the light mass bombing the parasite mutated and grew stronger. With it's new strength it could infect humans (who used the imulsion for just about everything) giving them rust lung, and locusts (who lived with and worked around the imulsion) turning them lambent, just like wretches. The locusts immediatly noticed the drones were turning lambent and took action to contain the infection, whilst pushing harder for the surface. The humans, who had no experience with rust lung continued having no clue what it was (but the locusts had experience with the lambent creatures prior to this.) Chris-the-killer 20:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Last warning; the talk pages are not forums. Respect the talk pages.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Lambent Healing When I was was playing Gears of War 2, I downed a Drone, but suddenly I saw it glowing and standing up and it starting shooting me again, and it looked normal again. Someone tell me what this means . ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It was a Kantus that revived him with it's special healing powers, not a lambent.-----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Distancing the Lambent from the Locust I think that we should start working towards distancing the relation between the Lambent and the Locust. From the looks of the current information, the Lambent are not just mutated Locust, but just mutated creatures. We should at least be prepared to have the information reflect that (i.e. Lambent Locust). BuzzSawBill 04:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Agree.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Lambent RAAM Is it me or on the internet there is a picture of Lambent RAAM. Is this image leaked or is it just a Fake. But if its real does this mean he will lead the Lambent in Gears of War 3. If so he needs adding to the Gears of War 3 section under the Lambent side. Thanks ::The image of the Lambent RAAM came from a fan picture for the GoW Forums.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Lambent resurrections I killed a drone, not downed, and it came back to life. Then i killed a Kantus that also revived, it seems to only happen in areas with plenty of immulsion and when the bodies are intact. So, the lambent are pretty much gaining a soldier almost everytime they kill a horde soldier, which would acount for their victories and invasion of nexus. Also, does anybody else think that it is possible that the scientists we learn about in GoW2 were turning people into locust/lambent. Rustlung would just be the early stages. @ Jack BLack the lambent are kicking the horde's ass that's why the horde picked a fight for the surface. l That Lad l Gears 3= Gears 1 shotty + G1 sniper and G1 movement but G2 look and other weapons :Talk pages are not forums.--JacktheBlack 14:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Gunkers? Regardless of whether they're the same type of locust, aren't Gunkers Lambent Butchers and not Boomers?JokerboyJordan 20:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Any sources on the Gunker coming from a Boomer?--JacktheBlack 21:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : We should put more information on them such as how there arm is a one hit down and them being bosses in Horde mode. Let at least some of us edit the page. HOLY SPOILER ALERT, BATMAN!!! When can we add info about lambent humans? That part creeped the hell out of me. But interesting change in the story END SPOILER ALERT. There's already an article on lambent humans, so it should be added by now anyway. Also remember to sign your posts.--Hawki 04:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::The talk page is not a forum.--JacktheBlack 11:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Return of Lambency? Maybe they return in Gears of War 5 when JD tries to use a Hammer of dawn on a Swarmak and it works, but it destroys the satellite (Full of Imulsion fuel because it was too high for the Countermeasure to reach, and the Imulsion has corroded the sides, causing it to break apart) which falls to Sera and lands in a Swarm Hive and infects the biomass, eventually infecting everything in and around the hive, causing another pandemic. I would love to see twenty years of mutated lambency, and the explosion generated by an entire hive exploding. Now imagine a lambent Hive Beast... *Interesting, but the talk page is not a forum. Sergeant Blige (talk) 07:59, March 12, 2017 (UTC)